This invention generally relates to circuit carrier assemblies having more than one component-supporting substrate. More particularly, this invention relates to circuit carrier assemblies have a conductive securing substance securing a plurality of substrates together to establish an electrically conductive path between the substrates.
There are a variety of ways of assembling power modules for circuit carrier assemblies. Typical arrangements include generally planar substrates aligned beside each other, often in a co-planar orientation. A housing typically is provided over at least portions of the substrates. The housing typically operates to mechanically secure the substrates into positions relative to each other as needed.
Electrical connections between the substrates typically are achieved by soldering pins between pads on the substrates. Such electrical connections, while establishing effective conductive paths, have the drawback of increasing the size of the overall package. Additionally, a shortcoming of the conventional electrical connections is that they did not provide any thermal or mechanical connection between the substrates.
There is a need for an improved arrangement. In many industries, size constraints are becoming increasingly important. Lighter weight, more compact power modules or circuit carrier assemblies are necessary to meet current industry demands.
This invention addresses that need, avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art and presents a beneficial improvement.